OneShotDrabbleCollection
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: A sereies of one shots based off the Naruto series. Romance, family and friends. Number 89 to 100 up! COMPLETE
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends Sannin

ACGOMN: Hello, again. This is the first piece of my Naruto one shot and drabble collection.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Naruto or Wake me up when September ends by Green Day that appear in this fic.

**BY: A CRAZY GIRL OF MANY NAMES**

**One-**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends- The Legendary Sannin**

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

The Legends of Konoha— Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. The Sandaime's Three. Sannin. Which is why it is hard to believe they were once innocent children. The were considered weird and outcasts. Tsunade, the granddaughter of Shodaime, has a horrible temper that most were afraid of. Jiraiya, number one pervert, even as a children, dead last of the class, loud and annoying. Orochimaru, top of the class, weird pale skin, freaky tongue and always silent.They were alone, until they became genins together under the instruction of Sandaime. They were twelve years old when they became genin. The Sannin rose the ranks together. At fifteen they became chuunin, at nineteen became jounin. And from there on did every mission together and succeeded on every single one. 

_like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

Years later they were in their later 20s and taking on students. Orochimaru took on a little girl by the name of Anko, Tsunade took on a Shizune, while Jiraiya took a three man cell with the future Yondaime on that team. All three gaining fame and getting stronger with each passing day.

_  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends_

It was raining the day he died. Nawaki, Tsunade's younger brother. Tsunade ran there as fast as she could and saw her teammates. Jiraiya had a face of sadness, while Orochimaru actually smiled. It was also raining when she couldn't save Dan and when she received her Hemophobia. After that Great War ended, she left along with Shizune, who was also Dan's niece. Tsunade never forgot and thought about them everyday, until she met a certain blonde-haired loudmouth ninja in orange.

_summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_

Jiraiya returned to his village years after the departure of Orochimaru and death of his prized student the Yondaime Hokage. That was a sad day, like a lot of the Sannin days during the Great Wars. Sometimes, he wished he could change some things now and maybe able to keep his teammates here._  
_  
_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends  
_

Orochimaru, the Otokage, he had power and ways to become immortality. But on some days he remember the times with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Those two made him human and would always try to help him, even if Jiraiya did it grudgingly. He remembered when Jiraiya dragged him along to peep on the women in the bathhouse or the time Sarutobi-sensei threw a birthday party for him or when he remembered that Tsunade almost died on one the earlier missions and he made his first kill because of her. But, every time Orochimaru thought of that mission it made his blood boil, even though he wasn't suppose to care about them anymore. Oh well, the past is past and there is nothing you can do to change that._  
_

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

ACGOMN: End of the first one shot of this. Please review and I accept requests- only one shots though. And if there is a certain song to it tell me the title and the artist. Please no yaoi or yuri couples I can not right them.


	2. With Every Beat of My Heart ShikaIno

ACGOMN: The next one shot is a ShikaIno requested by aquaviolinessorchdorker2293 this is to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Shikamaru or Ino or the series Naruto or the song With Every Beat Of My Heart by Stevie Wonder.

Shika and Ino are 17.

**With Each Beat Of My Heart-** **ShikaIno**

_Honey, sweet  
I've got something to say to you in privacy  
Something I'd like for you to hear  
And only your ears alone_

Shikamaru banged his head on his desk. He couldn't believe that she always was on his mind. One of his best friends since a young age, Ino. He was in love with her, no doubt, and was pretty sure that she returned the gesture, but he couldn't be certain. _Tsk. Troublesome girl_. _I'll tell her tomorrow _thought Shikamaru.

_Secretly, I've been admiring you intensely  
So much so I'd like to settle down with you  
And make a home_

He knows that he told her that he wants everything average in life, but he can deny the fact that he wants Ino. She was far from average and troublesome. Unfortunately, Shika kept having daydreams of Ino cooking in the kitchen and welcoming him home form a mission with a kiss.

_You are my first breath  
My first smile  
And my morning cup of tea_

Yours is the love  
That I pray for  
Before I go to sleep

Everyday he wished to wake up to her smiling face and go to sleep next to her. Spend the mornings and the nights with her. Shika was never sure what Ino thought of him. She was either mad at him or bossing him around or a smiling at something.

_From the time I saw your face  
I knew no other could erase  
My loving you with each beat of my heart_

Until the day I heard you speak  
I didn't know that sound was sweet  
Me hearing you in each beat of my heart

He remembered the first time he saw her at the academyHe was laying down during recess watching the clouds. She came strolling up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the clouds,"

"I'm Ino, what's name,"

"Shikamaru"

After that day she would come up and talk to him and he would occasionally reply. That was until all the girls began crushing on Sasuke, everyone but Ino he thought. Well, you know what happens._  
_  
_There's a time when playing ends  
And the serious begins  
Like the love that I felt from the start  
With each beat of my heart_

He was the one she cried or complained to about Sasuke or anything really. He was her life saver. That's when Shika began liking her, and he so wanted to take away her pain. That escalated when Sasuke left Konoha, his friends, and her. Shika thought he would never have a chance, but then something happened her ex-best friend, Sakura. Sakura came to Ino, which she told Shikamaru, wishing to apologize for abandoning their friendship when they were youngerIno said, "I realized Sakura truly knows Sasuke and loves him, plus I really don't' think I like him anymore anyway."_  
_  
_Honey, sweet  
I soared into a heaven's galaxy  
So hypnotized was IFrom seeing all the magic in your eyes_

So I bring  
To you what's been a lifetime fantasy  
Of being with the only one who can  
Create my paradise

"Ino," said Shikamaru, entering her family flower shop.

"Hi, Shika-kun. What's up," replied Ino. Shika gulped nervously. Eh was not going to back out of this, he had to tell her.

"Ino, would you... would you maybe sometime like to go on a d-d-date," said Shika. HE prepared for rejection.

"Sure, Shika-kun but we better go somewhere nice," teased Ino. Shika grinned his lazy grin.

"When do you wanna go," asked Shika.

"Tomorrow," grinned Ino. They both smiled at each other and knew they were what their hearts have been looking for.

_The end_

ACGOMN: Tell me what you think. This is I believe the first purely ShikaIno I have ever done. Next will be a NaruHina. Remember you can request one shots dealing with family, friends, romance, and really anything, except no yaoi, yuri, or incest._  
_


	3. No Words Are Needed NaruHina

ACGOMN: Okay the next one shot of the Collection this one is requested by susakuru. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Itachi (walks in): You started it in school.

ACGOMN: So, what is that suppose to mean

Itachi: Hn.

ACGOMN: Whatever. But since you are here how about doing the disclaimer.

Itachi: I thank Kami that ACGOMN doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters.

ACGOMN: Meanie. (Cries in a corner)

Itachi: On with the NaruHina thing.

Note: It is after the time skip, some spoilers. And Sasuke is here.

**No Word Are Needed- NaruHina**

It was a dark, deary, rainy day on the Village of Konoha and Hyuuga Hinata was walking the streets. Meanwhile the rest of Team 8 were on solo missions, Team Gai were training, Team 10 at the BBQ place and Team 7, with both Sasuke and Sai, at Ichiraku. Hinata kept walking past everything not knowing were her feet were taking her or maybe she did. The young seventeen year old jounin found her self at a lake. Not just any lake, however, the one her mother always took her to. She sat and stared at the beautiful lake that seemed sad without the sun today. Then she began talking to herself or rather her mother.

"Okaasan, I wish you were here. But it is not as bad as before. Neji-niisan, Hanabi, and Otousan are nicer and help me train.Sasuke-san returned making Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun very happy. I'm a jounin now, mostly everyone is except Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed and then continued to talk, "I haven't told you about the man I love yet. Well, he is brave, strong, kind, inspires me..." She went on about the guy.Meanwhile, a boy with blonde, gravity defying hair and deep blue eyes watched her, and hearing about her special guy made his blood boil.Originally, he was at Ichiraku...

_(Cue Flashback)_

_Naruto was sitting between Sai and Sasuke, which was a very bad idea. Sasuke kept death glaring Sai, while Sai just remained his calm self. Sakura also tried to begin a conversation, but it failed horribly. (A/N: Talk about Tension.)_

"_Oy, Naruto," Shikamaru said in his lazy drawl._

"_Yo, Shikamaru," Naruto greeted his friend._

_Shikamaru whispered that only Naruto could hear, "I saw Hinata walking towards the lake."_

_Naruto nodded in thanks and paid for his ramen and ran off. Soon, he ran into Team Gai. Neji pointed west. As Naruto headed off he heard TenTen ask,_

"_Neji what's going on?"_

_So, now he finds himself watching Hinata._

_(End of Flashback)_

Naruto sighed and wondered if he should reveal himself to her or not. Meanwhile Shika and Neji kept watch of both of them. They both had a bet with Tsunade that Naruto would get with Hinata in a month's time.Now, Hinata finished talking about her love (coughNarutocough) and began staring in the lake and saw her reflection. However, she came out her trance when she saw Naruto's reflection appear. She immediately grew red and began poking her index fingers together.

Naruto laughed, "Sorry to bother you. But you looked lonely,"

"Eh?" Silence overcame them. Hinata being naturally shy and Naruto finding nothing to talk about, so they sat their in each other's presence. Naruto couldn't understand why he couldn't find anything to talk about. I mean with Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sasuke, Sai (barely), The senseis he talked about training and jutsus, with Shikamaru and Chouji they would eat and be lazy, and with Sakura and Ino about how Naruto should stop wearing orange completely. But, with Hinata nothing came. Maybe it was because he found no need to yell when around her, in fear of scaring her off.

"You know, Hinata. I seem never to find anything to talk about with you and I like that," said Naruto. "I think I know why too."

"Huh? Why?" said Hinata. Naruto moved closer to her and whispered in her ear

"Because I love you." Hinata felt his warm breath on her neck and grew red. Naruto finished, "No words are needed with you because we understand each other the best." Hinata hugged Naruto and said,

"I love you too."

They remained at the lake with each other for the rest of the afternoon. But however, Neji and Shika taped the whole thing and brought it to the Godaime.

"We win," said Shika.

"Pay up," said Neji. Tsunade grumbled and handed the two money.

ACGOMN: Tell me what you think. Here are some that I plan to do.

NejiTenTen

Sand Siblings

NaruHina

KakaShizu

IruAnko

I have no idea when I am going to update, but it is when I am completely moved and everything on my hard drive is protected.

Ja ne


	4. Tears NejiTenTen

ACGOMN: Okay, Here is the NejiTenTen I promised to inuyashagirl22 and aquaviolinessorchdorker2293. I hope it is alright. (By the way moving to a new place is taking longer than expected, so I might be able to get a few more chapters.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Set after the Retrieve Sasuke mission.

**Tears- NejiTenTen**

Neji stirred in his sleep and groaned in pain. Then, he felt something wet on his face. IT was warm and sad. Neji wanted to opened his eyes to see where it was coming from, but couldn't find the strength to do so. He wondered if Naruto got Sasuke back and if the others were alright. He felt warmth around him. He finally had gained the strength to open his eyes slightly. It was a brown-haired girl, known as his teammate TenTen. She was sleeping with her head near his side and face streaked with tears. He smiled lightly.

TenTen suddenly gasped, "Neji, did I wake or hurt you?"

He managed to whisper, "No,"

"I was very worried for you. You and Lee are always doing that to me. But really mostly you," whispered Tenten, embarrassed.

"Thank you," said Neji. Then, he fell in a sleep thinking one thing. _Her tears were for ME?_

ACGOMN: Wow, very short I know. Please review.

Upcoming:

Sand Siblings

NaruHina

KakaShizu

IruAnko

NaruIno


	5. Two Brothers and a Sister Sand Siblings

ACGOMN: Here is A Sand Siblings one for susakuru.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of its characters.

Set During Gaara's first few days as Kazekage.

**Two Brothers and a Sister- Sand Siblings**

Gaara scowled at the paper in front of him. There was no way in hell that he was sending his sister on this mission. Who would cook for him and Kankuro? Lord, knows neither boy knows a kunai from a frying pan. The mission was to pose as a feudal lord wife for a while to gain information about the sound village. It didn't give specifics and Gaara was unsure what to do . Temari was the only one skilled enough to do this, but she is his link to Konoha. Kankuro couldn't do it because he wasn't a girl, obviously. He sighed, yes, sighed. He looked through the papers once again and found someone better instead of his sister.

"Gaara-sama your brother wishes to see you," said one of the annoying guards. Gaara gave him a look that said Of-course-he-can-come-in-duh.

"Bro, I worried that Temari is in love with that Nara guy," stated Kankuro.

"What can we do about that? Nothing, we just have to wait it out and you'll have to take cooking lessons then," smirked Gaara.

"I guess your right... WAIT why do I HAVE to take the lessons," yelled Kankuro.

"Because I'm the Kazekage,"

Kankuro groaned.

Later that night Temari entered the house she lives with her brothers. She scowled at the mess Kankuro made,(Probably Gaara too). She cleaned that up real fast, before heading into the kitchen to prepare meals for Kankuro and Gaara for later. After that, she went through the bathroom and saw all the towels on the floor. She brought those to the laundry room. She peaked into her brothers' rooms.

_Mental note. Do laundry, have Kankuro clean his room and clean Gaara's room._ Thought Temari, tiredly. She headed to the couch to sit for a moment, but instead fell asleep in a very awkward position. She sat in like curve, sort of. The door opened and Kankuro walked in with Gaara following behind.

"Shh, Temari's sleeping," said Kankuro. Gaara looked at him like I-know-that. Kankuro slowly moved his elder sister in a lying down position that was more comfortable and stalked off to the kitchen to see what Temari put in the fridge for them. Gaara sighed, yes again, at his brother's one tracked mind– food. His picked up the blanket that was on the other chair and place it on her. Then, he sat not feeling very hungry at that moment. Kankuro came back in with two plates and placed one in front of Gaara on the coffee table. Kankuro ate, while Gaara picked at his food.

"Gaara," said Temari, but she was asleep, "Kankuro!" Both boys moved to their sister's side.

"She's having a nightmare, better wake her," said Kankuro, lightly shaking Temari awake. Temari awoke and saw her brothers' worried looks, well a mild one from Gaara. She grabbed both of them in a crushing bear hug.

"I'm so glad both of you are alright," said Temari, letting go and walking away to room.

"What was that about," asked Kankuro. Gaara looked as confused as Kankuro. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the back yard, while Kankuro went to bed.

ACGOMN: The sand siblings for you. Please review.

Upcoming:

KakaShizu

IruAnko

NaruIno

NaruHina


	6. Denying KakaShizu

ACGOMN: A KakaShizu for One Who Rides on the Wind.

I DON'T own Naruto are any of its characters, so leave me alone(cries in corner)

Just a little drabble.

**Denying- KakaShizu**

He lost his father, team, and family.

She lost her mother, uncle and team.

He buried himself in missions.

She worked endlessly at the hospital.

Kakashi and Shizune.

They have a mission together assigned by Yondaime. They agree.

Everything went smoothly, until on their way back.

Kakashi was brooding and Shizune was silent.

She tried to help.

He yelled.

She yelled back.

He Kissed her.

She returned the gesture.

The next morning was awkward.

They didn't speak about what happened last night and returned to Konoha.

They didn't see each for awhile.

He began to search for her face.

She daydreamed of him.

Then, Shizune left with Tsunade.

Kakashi was heartbroken, but didn't show it.

Shizune wrote him a letter.

He didn't reply, but kept it close.

They wouldn't meet until years later, when he was in the hospital after fighting Itachi.

Shizune returned with the new Godaime to heal Lee, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Shizune was the one to heal Kakashi, while her teacher worked on the others.

Their eyes locked, then she left the room.

The next time they met was at the Sakura park on a beautiful spring day, when the Sakura were in bloom.

Kakashi snuck up on her.

Shizune caught him.

He kissed her, and she had no complaints about kissing back.

"Don't leave again," he whispered in her ear.

"Believe me. I won't," she replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in each others arms

and for the rest of their days.

The End

ACGOMN: Well, what do you think? Review. Personally I thought it was good.

Upcoming:

IruAnko

NaruIno


	7. I Promise IruAnko

ACGOMN: This is a IruAnko pairing for me. Also this is sad and contains character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be rich and I ain't.

**I Promise- IruAnko**

It was a sad day for Konoha. Rain poured down from the skies, worse even when the Sandaime died. Kakashi stood off to the side being supporting by Shizune. Naruto sat unmoving form his spot. While Hinata tried to get the courage to comfort him. The others stood solemnly. They felt bad for the blonde and Kakashi. But, of course, no one felt bad for her. Anko stood in the shadows until everyone left. Kakashi had to be dragged away by Shizune, Sakura and Sasuke, while Naruto ran off in the middle of his speech with Hinata on his trail. Anko jumped down and stared at the name on the memorial.

'_Umino Iruka'_

She stared in disbelief that his name was actually there on this stone. Anko promised herself no to cry ever, but she couldn't help it. She broke out in uncontrollable sobs and pounded her fists on the ground.

"You shouldn't have fought Itachi! You should have went with Naruto and let Jiraiya handle him! But Jiraiya wasn't there! Iruka you promised that you wouldn't leave me! I can't take the loss anymore," she cried out to the heavens. Thank goodness it was raining, you couldn't tell that she was crying. Anko cried until she could dry no more. She did not move. Anko began staring off into the past.

_Flashback_

_Anko was no doubt a Jounin, but yet enjoyed to dance in the rain. She never did it when she was younger, because of her crazy sensei. It didn't rain often in Konoha, so she cherished it. Yes, this seems out of character for her, but no one really got to know her._

"_Mitarashi-san_, _what are you doing out here in the rain," asked the kind voice of Umino Iruka._

"_Geez, Iruka. No need to be formal," teased Anko._

"_Alright then Anko. You are one of the best Jounin and you'll get sick if you stay in the rain," said Iruka. Anko looked at Iruka, normally she would get something along the lines 'Anko you're a Jounin for Kami's sake, don't act childish.'_

"_What? Anko are you okay? Don't tell me you're sick already," said Iruka. Anko laughed and dragged Iruka to dance in the rain with her. And you know what? Anko did get sick and Iruka took care of her, when he wasn't at the Academy teaching._

_End Flashback_

Iruka was the only one that cared about her, and now was cruelly taken away from her. But she wouldn't mourn anymore, he wouldn't want her too. Then, she remembered Naruto lost a father figure and Kakashi lost(another) friend. She decided she would get control over Naruto's training to give him things to defeat Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Anko decided that Kakashi would be alright with his girlfriend, Shizune, but would be there for him.

"Iruka, I promise not to let you down," said Anko. Iruka died protecting Naruto, so she help finish the job. And with that final thought walked home.

ACGOMN: Um, well review. Any requests for any non-yaoi/yuri couple, please say so in your review.


	8. Just a Day NaruIno

ACGOMN: Here is a NaruIno for The One Who Rides on the Wind. Tell me how I do. This is my first ever NaruIno.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto end of story. Set after 2 ½ year skip.

**Just a Day- NaruIno**

Ino struggled with the five pots of flowers that she had to deliver. She had a cart, but Chouji sat on it, well you now what happened.Ino growled in frustration as she stopped once again to take a breather.

"Ino, is that you," said Naruto, walking up to her.

"Naruto? Yeah, it's me," replied Ino.

"Do you need help carrying those? Why don't you have a cart?"

"Sure I'd love some help. Oh, and Chouji sat on it and my cart broke," sighed Ino. Naruto laughed and grabbed three pots.

"We'll led the way, Ino," Naruto followed Ino to the house and delivered the order and received the payment.

"Thanks for your help Naruto. I really appreciate it," said Ino.

"Hehe, well I have to be off now. Obaa-chan wanted to see me," Naruto bounded away. Ino thought _Wow, he grew tall and got cute._ Then, she realized who she was talking about and blushed and headed home to the shop. _I hop to see him again._

ACGOMN: wow, pure and utter crap. Review anyway.


	9. Periods, Fire and Hair NejiTen

ACGOMN: This is a thing I did for a contest in the Fated Heaven forum, so I am posting it in the OneShotDrabbleCollection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

TenTen's alarm clock sounded for 4:30 am, to meet Neji at 5 for training. TenTen eyes slowly opened and she took out the kunai she was sleeping with to destroy the sound. She groaned not in a good mood. So, she dragged her self out of bed. Hair messy, pajamas wrinkled and then she realized the front of her pant were red with blood.

"Dammit, why now," complained Tenten, very loudly. Her older brother threw a shoe at her to be quiet, but then her eye twitched and threw a dozen shuriken at her brother's door, who smartly shut and locked it. Tenten was not going to have a good day.

Tenten Went to the training grounds that she was to meet Neji at. Tenten's eye twitched. He was late. (By only 2 minutes). Neji appeared with 2 cups of coffee in his hand. Tenten was ready to pounce.

"Neji, you're LATE," growled Tenten. Neji looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Um, you told me to get us coffee before training yesterday," stated Neji, calmly. Tenten glared at him, grabbed the coffee out of his hand and drank it in one gulp. Neji stared at her in utter confusion.

"Are we going to train or not," mumbled Tenten. Neji nodded and thought What's her problem?

During the training, Neji received quite a few more scratches than usual and was getting glared at by his female teammate. Normally, Neji wouldn't be bothered by the fierce attacks, but the glaring he just didn't understand. At lunch they took a break, and Neji decided to talk to tenten about what was bothering her.

"Tenten, you seem angry today," stated Neji.

"No really," said Tenten, sarcastically.

"What's wrong, did someone do something to you," asked Neji, very curious.

"No,"

"Well, just don't take it out of me,"

Tenten's eye twitched. Neji was really getting on her nerves. Feeling a bit evil right now, and wanting to get Neji off her case. Tenten smirked and performed seals for a fire jutsu. She aimed it at Neji. Neji dodged it, but something was burning. Tenten started laughing.

"What's so funny," demanded Neji.

"The ends of your hair are on fire,"

"WHAT?" Neji patted the end of his hair which was on fire. Neji was far from angry, HE WAS PISSED OFF. No one messes with THE Hyuuga Neji's hair and gets away with it, not even her. Neji approached Tenten who was laughing against one of the rocks in the area. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry Neji," she said in between laughs.

"This is not funny," hissed Neji. Tenten looked up and continued to laugh. "I don't know what your problem is, but this is MY HAIR."

"Drama Queen,"

"Tomboy psycho,"

"Blind Little Girl,"

"I'M NOT A BLIND LITTLE GIRL! Women,"

"Men,"

They continued to glare at each other, until they began to realize that this was stupid and began laughing against each other.

"Sorry," said Tenten. Neji smiled, yes you read it right SMILED, a smile that was only meant for Tenten.

"Me too," Tenten kissed Neji on the cheek.

"Let's continue shall we," said Tenten ready fro the next round of training. Neji nodded and tried very hard to hide his blush. Tenten winked at Neji and got some kunai out. Neji then followed with the Hyuuga stance. And they trained for the rest of the day.

END

ACGOMN: Please Review, and tell me what you think.


	10. Drunk KakaShizu

ACGOMN: Another one?

**Drunk**

Shizune and the other adults were at a bar. It was time to leave and she got stuck with a very wasted Kakashi. She was used to people being drunk being with tsunade all those years, but a drunk Kakashi isn't good for Copy-Cat ninja' s reputation.

"Geez, Kakashi. You're heavy," she commented to a half unconscious jounin. Of course he'd be heavy because of his wrights that he wears.

"Shizune-chan, where am I?"

"I'm taking you home,"

"Okay," then he fell back unconscious.

When Shizune reached Kakashi's apartment, the door was open. _How reckless? _Thought Shizune. She got Kakashi on his bed and went to the kitchen to make something for his handover tomorrow. And the weird thing was she didn't even know why she was doing all this?

Meanwhile, Kakashi abruptly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He stomach hurt and he ran to the bathroom and threw up. Shizune heard that and grab the tea she made and went to his room. When she got there she saw a mask-less Kakashi, who was naturally drop dead gorgeous. Both froze. Now, Kakashi still a bit wasted stumbled over to her and landed a loppy kiss on her. After that, Shizune gave him some tea and left.

_Too bad he wasn't drunk._

_Damn, I got drunk._

ACGOMN: End.


	11. Asking IruAnko

ACGOMN: This is the next piece of OneShotDrabbleCollection. IruAnko

**Asking**

Iruka stood in front of the jounin Anko and hoped Kakashi's advice would work.

"Sup, Iruka," greeted Anko, ending dango.

"Um, er. Ithinkyourereallygreatwouldyougoonadatewithme?"

Anko stood trying to figure out what he said and then grinned, "Sure, but don't be nervous."

"Yeah,"

ACGOMN: Really, Really short I know.


	12. Seriously GaaTsu

ACGOMN: Ahem, this is a very crack pairing. Gaara/Tsunade. (What are you all looking at?)

**Seriously**

Headlines of every newspaper:

**KAZEKAGE GAARA AND HOKAGE TSUNADE ARE DATING?**

_The 15-year old Kazekage and nearly 50 year old Hokage in a relationship..._

Tsunade ripped the paper up. _How the hell did they find out? _Meanwhile in Suna, a certain Kazekage just received the newspaper and wasn't too thrilled either. Suna didn't need that mountain anyway. When the news reached the eyes and ears of Jiraiya he actually stopped peeping and cried. When the news reached Orochimaru, he fainted of shock. Everyone knew from any kage and any low life. The world was in hysterics and having heart attacks. Shizune and Kakashi grinned at each other. Now, everyone wouldn't be concerned with their relationship. Tsunade lettered Gaara and asked him to come over soon as possible. With that Gaara used his sand got there in two seconds (pretend he can do that).

"What the hell are we going to do," yelled Tsunade.

"Ignore them," Gaara simply stated. Tsunade looked at him with shock. "I don't care what they think."

"I know, we'll do it your way," said Tsunade. She gave him a bear hug and Gaara thought _Ah, heaven._

ACGOMN: HOLY CRAP! I made Gaara OOC and a pervert. Gah, review.


	13. Original Anko, Shizune, Yondaime

ACGOMN: this one is about the Sannin's first apprentices. Orochimaru taught Anko, Jiraiya taught the Yondaime, and Tsunade taught Shizune. Just a conversation, even though Yondaime is gone.

**Original**

Anko wasn't bitter that Orochimaruleft her to find someone better, like that Sasuke kid.

Shizune wasn't bitter that Tsunade took on Sakura as her apprentice.

Yondaime, watching Konoha from the after life, wasn't bitter that Jiraiya moved on and began teaching Naruto.

Anko and Shizune went to the top of the Yondaime's head

"Shizune, what are you going to do now that Sakura is taking over your position," asked Anko.Shizune sighed

"I don't know, I guess maybe find a boyfriend or something," sighed Shizune, "Does your cursed seal still hurt?"

"Sometimes,"

Silence.

_Shizune you are the still the same worry wart and Anko you are the same energetic girl. I think it's good that our senseis moved on. Now, you two can move on with your lives. Good luck my friends._

ACGOMN: What did you think? Review please. I am ow aware that I have horrible spelling, so I'll work on that.


	14. Too Bad KabuShizu

ACGOMN: This is a KabuShizu requested by (looks at reviews) animedreamangel.

**Too Bad**

Kabuto and Shizune would have been perfect for each other.

Too bad they were on different sides.

Both very good medics, both worked under a Sannin.

But Kabuto was under Orochimaru's rule.

Kabuto is going to help destroy Konoha then.

Shizune will protect it.

They'll will face each other on the battle field when Oto attacks.

But, look on the bright side.

You'll never know what will happen.

ACGOMN: How was that?


	15. Mission KakaAnko

ACGOMN: this is an Kakashi/Anko for wintersnowfall

Don't own Naruto

**Mission**

Kakashi had a self-imposed mission to get the latest Icha Icha book series.

Anko was in the same book shop.

They bumps into each other

Aren't they suppose to be one of the best Jounins?

"Yo, sup Kakashi," greeted anko in her loud way.

"Ah, Anko. What brings you here?"

"Book. You?"

"Icha Icha new installment."

"You never change Copy Cat,"

"Nor do you,"

"Well, gotta go"

"Mhm, Wanna go get some dango?"

"HELL YEAH! You're paying right?"

"Sure,"

Little did Kakashi know that paying for Anko's dango is like paying for Naruto's ramen. They way to Anko's heart is threw dango.

ACGOMN: What did you think?


	16. Mother to Son Mikoto to Itachi

ACGOMN: This is just something I thought of.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and for any of the pervious chapters if I forgot to add the disclaimer.

**Mother to Son**

Mikoto loves her oldest son very much. So, it is not abnormal for her to worry for him, when he is on those difficult ANBU missions.

She always told him that she loved him and Sasuke. That was the truth.

He just look at her and leave.

He never said that back.

So, when he used his sword to kill her she was not truly surprised.

But, he didn't know he already killed her years ago.

Itachi never told his mother that he loved her.

Because she knew he didn't love her.

ACGOMN: Poor Mikoto! Review please.


	17. Vindicated SasuSaku NaruSaku

ACGOMN: This is a SasuSaku and one sided NaruSaku

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of its characters or the songs

**Vindicated**

Today was the night, the night that Naruto's hopes of being with Sakura is diminished. She was going to marry Sasuke and this was their engagement party. As the best man he had to be there. He knew that Sakura could have never loved him like Sasuke, so he was going to be happy for them. Grin and bear it as usual jsut for her. The party was held at the Jounin bar reserved especially for tonight. Naruto entered the bar and was greeted by Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto" said Ino.

"Hello Ino, Shika," said Naruto, quite soullessly. Shikamaru looked worried and knew what it was.

"Oh Crybaby," said a female sand nin. Ino twitched. Naruto left before he got into one of Ino and Temari's fights over Shika ...lucky bastard. Naruto said hi to those who greeted him, like Team 8, Teme Gai, Gaara, Kakashi. Naruto walked over to the bar and was greeted by the bartender.

"The usual Uzumaki," said the girl. She was no older the 15 and somehow got a job here and saw Naruto a lot. She had black hair and red eyes and wore all black Naruto began a habit of coming here after the day was over, unless he had a long term mission.

"Not tonight,"

"Ah, my brother's band is playing tonight," said the bartender, "Maybe I could get you in to sing a song. Sakura that girl you like is getting married to the Uchiha kid."

"Maybe I take you on the offer of the drink," sighed Naruto.

"You got it," said the girl and she whipped up him a drink in no time.

"Dobe, you better not be getting drunk tonight," said the voice of the one and only Sasuke.

"I'm not," said Naruto.

"Hey, girl I need...,"

"One Martini and a bloody Mary," said the girl, "I remember you and you girl came here before."

"Right," grumbled Sasuke. She handed it to him.

"Uzumaki my brother is in the back," said the girl. Naruto finished his drink, quite fast I might add and went back stage. He saw the band getting ready.

"You Uzumaki Naruto," said a guy who looked similar to the bartender. He instead of red eyes he had black.

"I am,"

"You got a song you want to sing,"

"Yes,"

"Wanna go first?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

"Do you have the music?"

"Here,"

The buy walked on the stage with his band and finished setting up and the curtain went up and the crowd cheered.

"Welcome tonight everyone to the engagement party of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Now, before the band plays we have a guest singer. Please welcome Uzumaki Naruto." Silence came over the crowd. None knew Naruto could sing except Shikamaru, which is a whole other story. Music began to play with Naruto at the microphone.

"_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in and winding out_

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

_And roped me in_

_So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing _

_I am captivated_

_(Chorus)_

_I am Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear_

_Like the diamond in your ring_

_Cut to mirror your intentions_

_Oversized and overwhelmed_

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

_And rendered me so isoloated, so motivated_

_I am certain now that_

_(Chorus)_

_So turn_

_Up the corners of your lips_

_Part them and feel my finger tips_

_Trace the moment, fall forever_

_Defense is paper thin_

_Just one touch and I'd be in_

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

_So let me slip away 3x_

_So let me slip against the current and let me slip away_

_(Chorus)_

_Slight hope_

_It dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption..._" Naruto sang.

It was to Sakura and about how his hope for them to be together is gone. Naruto hopped off the stage past everyone and left as the band started playing.

_Brothers and sisters unite_

_It's the time of your lives_

_It's the time of your lives_

_Break down, break down_

_Gotta spread love around_

_Gotta spread it around_

_Brothers and sisters feel fine_

_It's the time of your lives_

_It's the time of your lives_

_No sound, no sound_

_Like this feeling you've found_

_Like this feeling you've found_

_But just stay down_

_'Cos some sounds you'll feel_

_So stay down_

_And some sounds you'll feel_

_And it's me they're looking for_

_And it's me_

_I will never survive_

_But we'll be around some more_

_Brothers and sisters unite_

_It's the time of your lives_

_It's the time of your lives_

_Break down, break down_

_Gotta spread love around_

_Gotta spread it around_

_But just stay down_

_And some sounds you'll feel_

_So stay 'round_

_And some sounds you'll feel_

_And it's me they're looking for_

_And it's me_

_I will never survive_

_But we'll be around some more_

_it's gonna be alright (x 3)_

ACGOMN: The first song is by Dashboard Confessional and the second song is by Coldplay. Review please.


	18. You're Not Alone GaaraNaruto Friendship

ACGOMN: This is for OSDC and this is a look into Gaara and Naruto's friendship.

**Crash and Burn**

Naruto and Gaara are very similar and are very close now. Gaara is Kazekage and Naruto is a few steps away from being Hokage. Currently, they are in Suna sitting on the roof of Gaara's house in complete silence. In Suna the sky is very clear, so all the stars are visible. The nighttime is calm and cool, unlike in the day when the heat is unbearable.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm, Gaara?"

"I want to thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being a friend to me,"

"No problem and I want to thank you too,"

"Why,"

"Because you know how I felt years ago,"

"Ah,"

They stayed in silence.

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breath again_

ACGOMN: Tell me what you think. I'm still taking requests.


	19. Insane Sai

ACGOMN: This is a look into Sai's mind in which I think of him.

**Insane**

Sai was at a good point in his life. He was one of the new council members for the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto. Along with Sasuke, Sakura and Shika they advised Naruto what to do and make sure he doesn't skip out on the paperwork. However, Sai couldn't stop remembering about his younger days.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again..._

Sai was told that he was a born ninja and had to do this to become great. Foolishly he believed them the 'Ne' or 'Roots.' Sai was now sitting in a psychologist's room waiting for him/her.He was there by the order of Naruto himself, because he refuses to talk about his pastSai suspected that Sasuke was the one to convince Naruto to make him go through this.

"Well Sai-san," said the doctor.

"Bite me," snapped Sai.

"Oh dear this is going to be difficult,"

Sai glares at the doctor. "Can I leave?"

"No,"

"I suppose I have to talk now,"

"Yes,"

"Fine,"

_...I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused..._

ACGOMN: What the hell did I write? Review anyway.


	20. Cinderella NaruHina

ACGOMN: This is another thing for the OneShotDrabbleCollection. OOC-ness

Don't own Naruto or the concept of Cinderella.

**Cinderella (Naruto style) **

In the land of Konoha lived the rule of the Hyuuga and the common folk. The Hyuuga clan leader and leader of the town is Hiashi. He has two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata is the oldest by five years. Hiashi also has a nephew who watches over the two princesses. Hinata is soon to be sixteen, the age of marriage for the female. To inherit the throne at the age of eighteen she must do that. Neji being the genius that he is suggested that Hiashi have a ball and invite the whole town. Any single male would possibly win the heart of the princess during the dance. So Hiashi sends word throughout the town and everyone is preparing for the event in a week's time. Even Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are coming from Suna, another kingdom!

News travels and is finally told to Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is the town tailor and Sasuke is the town carpenter. Itachi has a girlfriend Hiroko and Sasuke is with Sakura, the apprentice of the town medic Tsunade and also part of Hinata's court. Itachi's business will go up and he is very pleased with that. Now, a person lives in the back of the Tailor shop. Uzumaki Naruto! He is the town troublemaker and is the only one not to be invited in fear of him causing trouble. That upsets Naruto and he is now talking to his best friend Sasuke.

"This isn't fair Sasuke! I should be able to go like everyone else!"

"Well, that is true. But what do you expect? No fairy godmother is coming to help you."

"Bastard!"

"Shut it Dead Last! You know it's true!"

Naruto storms off in a huff and goes to his favorite ramen shop. Sasuke nearly rolls his eyes at his immature blonde friend. _Well, you don't have a fairy godmother but you do have your best friend. _Thought SasukeA idea formed in Sasuke's and went to tell his brother. Itachi thought it was a great idea and the two began working immediately.

In the castle Hinata is not too thrilled with the balls. She was too shy to go anywhere with more then five people! Hinata decided to go with Neji to town to visit the town blacksmith TenTen. The two were in the town accidently got separated. Hinata and Neji both knew the town well and went to a dango shop, which is right next to a ramen shop. Hinata bumped into someone and that someone was Naruto. Lucky for Hinata, Naruto caught her before she fell.

"Ah I'm sorry Hinata-hime!"

"No need to apologize Naruto-kun," said Hinata who knew of Naruto and his exploits in the town well.

"Well, I'll see you around,"

"Yes goodbye," said Hinata. Naruto walked away and Neji ran past him to reach Hinata.

"Hinata-sama you shouldn't wander like that!"

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan,"

"It's alright. Let's not mention this to Hiashi-sama. We must return to the castle for your fitting of your dress. You father hired Itachi to do the job," said Neji.

"Yes let's return,"

With Naruto, he was thinking of the princess and how cute she was. _Stop thinking Naruto. She's a princess I'm a troublemaker and she'll get married anyway. _Let's just say Naruto was in a pissed off mood for a while.

Itachi had all the materials he needed for Hinata's dress and his equipment. He stood in front of the castle, waiting to be let in. One of the servants let him in and he waited for Hinata to show up. Itachi spotted Neji and Hinata enter.

"Neji, Hinata-hime-sama," greeted Itachi. _Ack hate being polite._

"Itachi-san, welcome. Shall we get started then," said Hinata.

Itachi nodded and prepared. He made Hinata's dresses since he could make them. He knew the material she liked, just as everyone of his customers.

The Night of the ball has finally arrived and everyone was preparing. Girls such as Sakura, Ino (The town flower shop girl), TenTen, Hiroko, Temari were already ready. Boys such as Sasuke, Shikamaru ( the king's strategist), Neji, Itachi, Gaara, and Kankuro were still struggling to finish. The ties won't tie. Naruto stood in the back of the tailor shop sulking. Sasuke finish getting prepared went out to the back.

"Stop sulking,"

"Why should I?"

"You look stupid when you do that,"

"You think I always look stupid,"

"True,"

"Whatta want?"

"Follow me," commanded Sasuke. Naruto followed Sasuke up to the attic. Sasuke handed him a suit and a mask.

"Wear this and I'm sure they'll let you in. Just don't talk to Neji or anyone else,"

"Sasuke,"

"What?"

"Thanks,"

"No problem," replied Sasuke. So everyone was now in the ballroom of the castle having a merry time. Naruto was warned by Itachi to be back at twelve because of the curfew that the King placed on him just to be safe. Naruto waited for a few songs in to ask Hinata for a dance, which she shyly accepted.

Neji watched all the suitors from the shadows, until approached by TenTen. He followed her to the dance floor. Sasuke was dancing with Sakura, who threatened him with maiming of limbs to make sure she danced. Shika was talking to Temari when Ino approached to dance with him. Temari went to her brother, Gaara who was death glaring any male who stared at her. Kankuro was flirting with some girls. Hiroko and Itachi were off to the side talking quietly, since neither danced much.

Some of the adults who were teachers, or in the army or guards were very loose. Kakashi and Shizune were dancing. Asuma and Kurenai were off somewhere. Iruka was being chased by an already drunk Anko. Well, you get the idea...

Naruto and Hinata danced through a few songs. Hiashi watched them and decided she liked this guy best so she marry him. Naruto didn't say a word like Sasuke advised. Of course it was very hard for him to do that. But for the sake of not embarrassing anybody he kept his big mouth shut. Hinata saw the boy's blue eyes and thought them wonderful. Naruto loved the small girl and her cuteness. It was nearing twelve and Hinata wished to know the strangers name and for him to remove the mask. The clock struck twelve. Naruto sighed and ran out of the castle with Hinata on his trail.

"Wait I Don't ever know you name," yelled Hinata. Naruto ran but his mask fell off. Hinata picked it up and swore she find that boy.

The next day, Neji and Hinata went to ever house and made every male try it on. So far none have matched. Finally they reached the Uchiha place. Sasuke and Itachi said that it wasn't theirs.

"Is their anyone else?"

"What about Gaara ro Kankuro?"

"No I saw them,"

"What about Naruto?"

"Uzumaki? He wasn't allowed to come."

"Hell at least try,"

"Fine,"

Sasuke smirked and got Naruto to the front. _The things I do for him..._ Naruto tried on the mask shyly and what do you know it fits!

"Well, you'll come to the castle and be prepared to marry Hinata-sama," said Neji. Both of them blushed red...They got married and that is it.


	21. Kyuubi

ACGOMN: This is a thing on Kyuubi after reading chapter 309 of Naruto.

Don't own NAruto and never will. For Chapter 19, I forgot to put a disclaimer I don't own that as well.

**Kyuubi**

As soon as he was trapped into a infant boy, Kyuubi knew he was screwed.

He was an All powerful demon lord, who everyone feared.

Now, due to the Yondaime, he is suck making sure the human boy that he is in doesn't die.

Oh how happy Kyuubi is doing this job.

As Naruto grows, Kyuubi watches him grow.

He sees and feels the boy's pain. An unfortunate side effect is that their souls are connected and Kyuubi can feel human emotions now.

Kyuubi gets angry over the treatment of the boy, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. He cares about Naruto. Not just because if Naruto dies Kyuubi dies, but the kid was growing on him.

So, when the boy finally learned something useful (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu), Kyuubi decided to help the boy out when he was in dire need of assistance. He'll lend the boy his chakra.

Fast forward to the nearly sixteen years Kyuubi was trapped in the Human boy Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi is throughly pissed that his temporary leader is Yamato, who cut off Naruto's power supply, himself. Only the Shodaime was able to do that and his descendants.

Finally, the boy sees the one person he has been dying to go after, Sasuke. Kyuubi, personally, hated Sasuke and wished Naruto would just kill him. But the boy is fixated on fulfilling his promised to that pink haired bitch. Yep, Kyuubi hated Sakura too. Kyuubi tired countless times to explain to Naruto, whom Kyuubi has gotten closer to, about betrayal and revenge. He never listens.

That damn Sharingan! HOW CAN A PITIFUL HUMAN BOY SEE INTO NARUTO'S MIND TO SEE KYUUBI! Then, Sasuke has the galls to suppress Kyuubi. Kyuubi's first and final warning to the boy. _Don't kill Naruto You would regret it._

Now Kyuubi waits again, until everything unfolds and there are no more secrets.

ACGOMN: What did you think? Review please.


	22. Hokage

ACGOMN: Back with this story.

Don't own Naruto, enough said.

**Hokage**

Hokage.

Fire Shadow.

Leader.

Protector.

To love you people no matter what.

To protect the village against evil.

To lead fairly, yet strict.

To be loved.

To be looked up to.

A Hokage will always forever be what he/she must be to keep the village safe. That;s what a Hokage is and does.

ACGOMN: Any requests if not the next one will be a Orochimaru drabble thing.


	23. Orochimaru

ACGOMN: Next is Orochimaru.

Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

**Orochimaru**

Orochimaru of Legendary Sannin.

The snake summoner.

The genius.

Te evil bastard who experimented on live human beings.

One of the most notable experiments was trying to give people the power of the Shodaime.

Out of 60 babies one survived– Yamato.

Orochimaru takes orphan children in giving them hope, but really are jsut pawns like on a chess board to him.

Orochimaru plans on obtaining every jutsu and attaining immortality.

One way to do that is obtain the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke is his only option. To Orochimaru, Sasuke is just another pawn.

And Orochimaru intends to win and do what he wants.

ACGOMN: Review! Requests are still open.


	24. Tsunade

ACGOMN: Next one..

Don't own Naruto, so don't sue me.

**Tsunade**

Tsunade feels like she's growing older faster than normal.

Maybe it was being the Hokage.

Or the number hyperactive most unpredictable ninja known asUzumaki Narutomust be getting to her.

Or maybe it's the problems with Orochimaru and Otogakure, Akatsuki, and Danzo and Ne (Root).

Maybe it's the council who want Naruto off active duty.

Whatever it is Tsunade doesn't like it.

She doesn't like getting old, but it doesn't really matter no one can tell except Shizune and Jiraiya.

Oh well, it's back to the endless mound of paperwork of a Hokage for her.

ACGOMN: What cha think? Next one is about Jiraiya if I get no requests.


	25. Jiraiya

ACGOMN: Next one...

Don't own Naruto and that's that.

**Jiraiya**

Jiraiya is the author of the famous Icha Icha Paradise.

Jiraiya is a mega pervert, who actually is wise sometimes and gives good advice.

He may not be prefect, but he is one of the Legendary Sannin after all and that gives him something.

Good thing a lot of men like to read Icha Icha Paradise, otherwise he just be a regular peeping tom.

ACGOMN: You know it. Next would be Yondaime.


	26. Yondaime

ACGOMN: Yondaime one..

Don't own Naruto, so don't sue

**Yondaime**

Yondaime was a good man.

Too bad no one would ever know how well of a Hokage he would be.

He sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi in a infant child.

Sure he is a hero to all, but no one would really know how good of a Hokage he's be.

Naruto is his legacy, according to Itachi.

Yondaime is the Yellow Flash of Konoha and has many enemies.

That includes all of Iwagakure.

If the Yondaime was still alive some things might have no happened.

But no one likes to live a life of what ifs and could haves and should haves.

Yondaime is a hero and forever more he will be.

ACGOMN: Yeah, review.


	27. Hatake Sakumo

ACGOMN: For Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto, enough said.

**Hatake Sakumo**

Hatake Sakumo is the White Fang of Konoha.

He is the father of one Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja.

Sakumo after saving his comrades' lives and failing a extremely important mission instead fell into a depression and his skills went down.

He did the right thing, but others thought differently.

The failure of the mission caused the village great losses.

He committed seppuku (suicide) as he was dishonored.

Kakashi then began to think that the mission was most important, which was wrong and he was proven wrong.

Sakumo was right in the first place, but it didn't matter to the others.

He was a good guy, not a bad guy.

It was his choice to save his comrades lives. If anyone else was in his position they would have done the same thing.

ACGOMN: How was that?


	28. Sandaime

ACGOMN: this one is on the Sandaime

Don't own Naruto and that's that.

**Sandaime**

Sandaime trained the Legendary Sannin.

Sometimes he would wonder where he went wrong. He blames himself of the things that happened to his students. But it wasn't his fault.

It wasn't his fault that Dan and Nawaki died and Tsunade got a fear of blood.

It wasn't his fault Orochimaru was a dangerous bastard genius who wanted to live young forever.

It wasn't his fault that Kyuubi attacked and took away the life of Jiraiya's prized student the Yondaime.

It wasn't his fault that the villagers hated Naruto and gave him a crappy childhood.

He feels responsible for all the bad things. But it was bound to happen anyway, it could not be avoided.

ACGOMN: Yeah, review.


	29. Rin

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. again

Don't own Naruto, got it

**Rin**

Rin is a medic ninja.

Rin is on the same team as Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, and the future Yondaime.

She healed the boys when they do something stupid and get hurt.

Rin had a crush on Kakashi, but really loved Obito and didn't admit it.

She knew Obito loved her, and that made her extremely upset when he was killed.

Rin transplanted the one good Sharingan eye of Obito, seeing on how the other part of the body was crushed under a giant rock, to Kakashi.

Only Kakashi knows what happened to her after that.

She either died or couldn't take the emotional stress of losing both a teammate and sensei and retired from being a ninja and left Konoha. It's most likely the former.

ACGOMN: There you go Obito is next followed by Kakashi.


	30. Obito

ACGOMN: Another one for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto

**Obito**

Obito is a Uchiha, but not stuck up like one.

He didn't even activate his Sharingan until a mission that left him dead.

Obito believed in something that later Kakashi would adopt...

"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are considered trash, but those who don't protect their comrades are lower than trash."

Obito was also in love with one teammate Rin.

Obito really wanted Kakashi's friendship, but got it too late.

He saved Kakashi's life, but lost his own life in the process.

Obito truly followed in what he believed.

ACGOMN: There next is Kakashi.


	31. Kakashi

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Kakashi**

Hatake Kakashi is te Copy Cat ninja of Konoha.

He was former Team Fourth with the future Yondaime, Uchiha Obito, and Rin.

He was the sensei of Team 7 that consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto.

He has the Sharingan in his left eye that was a gift of becoming a Jounin from his late teammate Uchiha Obito.

Kakashi's father was the White Fang of Konoha, Hatake Sakumo, who committed seppuku after a failed important mission.

When Kakashi was younger he followed the rules very strictly and was never late. He cared about the mission instead of his teammates lives.

Kakashi soon learned that with the death of Obito that those who don't take care of their comrades are worse then trash.

With the death of the Yondaime and disappearance of Rin, he buried himself in missions.

He is always two hours late, because he visits the memorial stone at the Yondaime and Obito's names.

Naruto reminds Kakashi so much of his late sensei it hurt his heart. Kakashi usual has a mask of indifference to everything, but he can't stand to lose anymore people precious to him.

When Sasuke left, another piece of him died.

When he heard that Naruto could lose himself in Kyuubi's powers, he became worried. He knows he left Naruto to fend for himself, when Kakashi went off to train Sasuke, but now he'll make up for it the best he can.

ACGOMN: Okay there, next is Naruto.


	32. Naruto

ACGOMN: Next is Naruto.

Don't own Naruto, okay?

**Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto is Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja.

He is one of loudest people and likes to prank.

When he was younger no one saw past the Kyuubi no Yoko that was sealed inside of him at birth.

Iruka saw past all the pranks and the grins of Naruto, to realize the kid was really hurting.

Naruto had to deal with glares and hateful words spit at him everyday. If it was anyone else beside him, they would have cracked under the pressure.

Naruto hides behind those silly grins. Whenever he smiles, his eyes are always closed. Well, there was only a few people who saw his true smile. Iruka was one of them. The others I'm not sure about.

Naruto never goes back on his promises, except that one dealing with Sasuke. Well, not really seeing on how hell bent Naruto is to get Sasuke back.

Naruto still loves Sakura, even though he realized before go getting Sasuke on that five man team that Sakura will never love him. Maybe she will now, who knows.

Naruto changed many people for the better. He shown everybody that he never gives up and will protect everyone. Naruto is a very kind person, who hates to see people discriminated against or pushed around.

Naruto is that guy who may be annoying, but will be your best friend ever.

ACGOMN: Okay so next up are:

Yamato

Itachi

Zabuza

Haku

Kisame

any other suggestions are welcomed.


	33. Yamato

ACGOMN: This one is for Matt and T.K. once again

Don't own Naruto.

**Yamato**

Yamato is a member of ANBU. His real name my be Tenzo, as that's what Kakashi called him.

Yamato specializes in wood jutsu as he has the genes of the Shodaime. This is a result of an experiment of Orochimaru. Out of 60 babies he was the only to survive.

He also is able to do a jutsu that forcibly reverses a bijuu transformation, like the Shodaime.

Yamato is good natured, but is not above using scaring tactics that crept Naruto out.

Yamato has an affinity to both water and earth elements.

Not much is known about him, but what is known that he is a good ninja that will be even more helpful in the future.

ACGOMN: Next ones is Itachi, Zabuza, Haku, Kisame.


	34. Itachi

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. Itachi chapter...he's my favorite.

Don't own Naruto.

**Itachi**

Uchiha Itachi is one of the most fearsome person you'll ever meet. Partnered with Kisame in Akatsuki is a S-classed missing-nin.

At age 7 he graduated the Academy, at 8 he mastered the Sharingan, he became a Chuunin at 10, and a ANBU squad leader at 13.

He massacred his whole family leaving Sasuke to become an avenger and thus going to Orochimaru.

Itachi was even feared by Orochimaru, which made Orochimaru decide not to use Itachi as he new body and go to Sasuke.

Just because Itachi killed his whole family and closet friend doesn't mean he kills because he can. He uses enough force to achieve his goals, but that doesn't mean he won't kill. He will if necessary.

Itachi's name means weasel, seeing as how weasel seemed to be a bad omen in Japanese culture.

Itachi is a evil bastard, who should die a horrible death by the hands of Sasuke, so Sasuke can get his ass back in Konoha.

Itachi is a interesting character who is going blind.

Who really knows what goes on in his mind?

ACGOMN: Next up Zabuza, Haku, and Kisame.


	35. Zabuza

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Zabuza**

Momochi Zabuza was a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

He tried to kill the Mizukage and attempted to attack the government.

He is known as the Demon of the Mist because he killed all of his classmates at the ninja academy, when Mist pitted student against student to graduate.

His name means never cute twice, seeing as on how he kills his opponents with one strike.

Zabuza takes in Haku and uses him as a tool.

Zabuza was the only person to see Kakashi's Sharingan twice.

He was strong, no doubt.

He died lying next to Haku.

He did admit he cared for Haku to Naruto.

Zabuza proved that even the most cold hearted person can be human.

ACGOMN: Next is Haku and Kisame.


	36. Haku

ACGOMN: This is again for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto

**Haku**

Haku was a poor soul that father killed his mother and almost killed him. Haku used his bloodline limit to kill his father.

Haku can control ice, by being able to use the wind and water based together to make ice.

Haku cared for Zabuza and felt that he was Zabuza's possession.

Haku wanted to die after he thought he was useless to Zabuza.

He died by the hand of Kakashi's Raikiri instead of Zabuza.

He was stronger than Zabuza.

Haku would have been good in Konoha.

Haku died a good death and really deserves a second chance.

ACGOMN: Next is Kisame.


	37. Kisame

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K. because he is kind enough to make suggestions.

Don't own Naruto.

**Kisame**

Hoshigaki Kisame is the partner of Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki.

Kisame was once apart of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist along with Zabuza.

His sword is Samehada, a huge sword that can kill instantly.

In Mist he was known as the Mysterious Person of the Hidden Mist.

He has a strange rivalry with Maito Gai, because Gai seemed to act like he didn't remember Kisame after the time skip.

Kisame has respect for Itachi, but not to much.

Kisame can hold his own in a fight.

He speed can match Gai's and strength to Tsunade.

Kisame is a mysterious person that we don't know much about and that we soon hope to known soon.

ACGOMN: Next will be Sakura...suggestions are still open.


	38. Sakura

ACGOMN: Okay next one

Don't own Naruto.

**Sakura**

Haruno Sakura- cherry blossom.

Sakura wanted to become a ninja at first to do something that no one in her family has done before.

Sakura was teased because her forehead was a bit bigger than normal.

Ino helped her and Sakura admired Ino.

Then Uchiha Sasuke came along and screwed all the girls thinking up.

Sakura had a crush on him, but Ino didn't.

Sakura thought otherwise and made them become rivals.

She wanted to become a ninja to impress Sasuke.

She became shallow and focused on her looks instead of her training.

Months after Sakura became a ninja she realized that being a ninja was no game.

Then Sasuke left. Sakura really loved him.

Sakura then went to Tsunade to get stronger and it worked.

Sakura may still love Sasuke, but Naruto is growing on her too.

Sakura is blossoming into a fine kunoichi.

ACGOMN: Next will be Sasuke.


	39. Sasuke

ACGOMN: This is for w4st3dl1f3, Matt and T.K., and Kitsune no Yuuki.

Don't own Naruto.

**Sasuke**

Uchiha Sasuke is an avenger.

Sasuke is a genius and an excellent ninja.

Too Bad he got that cursed seal from Orochimaru.

His hatred for his brother and his will to kill Itachi fuels the cursed seal.

Sasuke almost killed Naruto to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke refused to follow in Itachi's path.

He doesn't realize that he is doing the same in a sense.

Sasuke's life will eventually end soon, that is unfortunate.

ACGOMN: Next is Neji.


	40. Neji

ACGOMN: This one is for Kitsune no Yuuki.

Don't own Naruto.

**Neji**

Hyuuga Neji's heart and soul feels caged.

The Hyuuga Branch seal is constricting of the mind.

He may have hated the main house for years, but Naruto changed him.

Now, Neji will protect Hinata and Hanabi at all costs.

Neji will keep training until he's the strongest.

ACGOMN: Next is Fugaku.


	41. Fugaku

ACGOMN: This one is for Kitsune no Yuuki as well.

Don't own Naruto.

**Fugaku**

Uchiha Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha Police Force.

Fugaku was proud of Itachi.

Fugaku loved his family, but really didn't show it.

He was really strong, but Itachi was stronger.

His downfall was in making use of his oldest son as a tool.

Fugaku didn't realize that Itachi is never used as a tool.

ACGOMN: Next is Mikoto.


	42. Mikoto

ACGOMN: This is for Kitsune no Yuuki too.

Don't own Naruto.

**Mikoto**

Uchiha Mikoto loved both of her sons.

She is highly disappointed in both of them as she watches from heaven.

She still loves Itachi and Sasuke.

Mikoto was a great Jounin and was close friends with the Yondaime.

Mikoto however wasn't strong enough against Itachi.

Mikoto was a good mother.

ACGOMN: Next is a SasuSaku


	43. SasuSaku

ACGOMN: This is for w4st3dl1f3.

Don't own Naruto.

**SasuSaku**

Sakura loves Sasuke no doubt, but when strange feelings for Naruto appear, Sakura has no idea what to feel.

Sasuke undoubtably notices when they met again after 2 ½ years of Sakura's feelings for Naruto. Sasuke told Sakura "Thank You." when she told him that she loved him. Sasuke didn't know what to respond.

Sakura became stronger to help bring Sasuke back. That did little good when she saw Sasuke again. All she could do was stare at him.

Sasuke had time to think what Sakura had said. Sasuke cares for her, but doesn't know about love. But he can't think about that now. Killing Itachi is his first priority.

Sakura will love Sasuke forever, but she doesn't know if she can wait forever.

Sasuke hopes that at least he has someone to fall back on. Too bad he doesn't realize he has the Rookie 11 and many others behind him.

If Sasuke and Sakura were meant for each other, it'll happen. You never rush things like these.

ACGOMN: Next is Kiba.


	44. Kiba

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Kiba**

Inuzuka Kiba loves dogs.

Kiba is similar to Naruto.

But Kiba is his own person.

He perhaps is bit cockier than Naruto.

Kiba has a good heart towards animals.

Kiba's best friend is naturally Akamaru.

Kiba will get stronger to not risk Akamaru's life again.

ACGOMN: Next is Hinata.


	45. Hinata

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Hinata**

Hyuuga Hinata was always shy.

Hinata's lack of confidence stems back to her father.

Hinata admires and loves Naruto from afar and she is content with that.

Hinata has become stronger after the first Chuunin exams.

Hinata strives to make Hiashi proud, and to improve herself.

Hinata is becoming a fine kunoichi and future Head of the Hyuuga Clan.

ACGOMN: The next one is Shino.


	46. Shino

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Shino**

Aburmane Shino contains thousands of bugs.

To most that's creepy.

To his friends, they don't care.

He is silent, but observant.

Shino can hold a grudge.

He can be sweet and kind, yet tough.

Shino really doesn't fit in, but he tries anyway.

ACGOMN: Next is Shikamaru.


	47. Shikamaru

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. Who is very cool.

Don't own Naruto.

**Shikamaru**

Nara Shikamaru is a genius.

He doesn't really care about a lot of things.

But when called upon, he is very trustworthy and dependable.

Shikamaru is lazy, but that's okay.

ACGOMN: Next is Ino.


	48. Ino

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Ino**

Yamanaka Ino isn't shallow, she really isn't.

Ino just liked Sasuke because everyone else did and to challenge Sakura.

Ino is strong. She works well with Shika and Chouji.

Ino misses having Sakura as a friends. Ino remembers when they were little often.

Ino was very angry at Sasuke when he left. Ino doesn't know how Sakura can still love him.

Ino will just have to stand behind Sakura and wait to get Sasuke back.

ACGOMN: Next is Chouji.


	49. Chouji

ACGOMN: this is for Matt and T.K. again

Don't own Naruto.

**Chouji**

Akimichi Chouji has a kind heart and soul.

Chouji couldn't hurt a fly if didn't want to.

Chouji is sensitive about his weight, which is understandable.

Chouji is a great kind person, who deserves respect.

ACGOMN: Next is Asuma.


	50. Asuma

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Asuma**

Sarutobi Asuma wasn't always the best son to the Sandaime.

Asuma really tried, but had to leave for some time.

He had returned.

Asuma began to train Team 10.

At first Asuma didn't think this team would last, but he soon found out that he was wrong.

Asuma now after his father's death has to take care of his late brother's son Konohamaru.

Asuma has no idea how to deal with him, but he tries.

Asuma is there to help, it is all he can do.

ACGOMN: Next up to Kurenai.


	51. Kurenai

ACGOMN: This one is for Matt and T.K. once again.

Don't own Naruto.

**Kurenai**

Yuuhi Kurenai is a strict teacher and a good friend.

Kurenai doesn't play around with important things.

Kurenai graduated early because of war.

She dislikes perverts like Kakashi and Jiraiya.

She can deal with many things, but after all she is still human that hurts.

Kurenai cares for her team, especially Hinata.

Kurenai will make a fine mother some day.

ACGOMN: Next is Gamabunta.


	52. Gamabunta

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Gamabunta**

Gamabunta has seen many battles and wars over time.

He faced many ninja and summons alike with Jiraiya.

He looked straight into the eyes of Kyuubi with the Yondaime on his head.

He also looked at Shukaku with the brat Naruto on his head.

Gamabunta over his years has never seen such a determined little kid like Naruto.

Gamabunta can't stand snakes, like Orochimaru and Manda.

He can wait for everything dealing with Orochimaru and Akatsuki to end and time for some peace.

ACGOMN: Next on my list is:

NejiTenten

NaruSaku

Tenten

Lee

Akatsuki

TayuKimi

GaaTsu

After those it's all request until Aug 22nd.


	53. NejiTenten

ACGOMN: Next one

Don't own, don't sue

**NejiTenten**

Tenten keeps Neji's sanity in check. On a team with Lee and Gai, you sort of need that.

Neji likes to train with Tenten, because she doesn't talk on endlessly like the other girls.

Tenten has always had a crush on Neji, but kept her feelings in check as to not to annoy Neji.

Neji has a soft spot for Tenten, similar to his affection to Hinata and Hanabi.

Tenten makes sure Neji eats, because sometimes he forgets when he trains.

Neji is thankful for Tenten putting up with him.

Their friendship is comfortable and the really need not to change anything yet.

ACGOMN: Next is NaruSaku.


	54. NaruSaku

ACGOMN: Next one

Don't own Naruto, so don't bother to sue.

**NaruSaku**

Naruto has loved Sakura for years.

Sakura didn't like Naruto so much at first.

As the years went on, Naruto's feelings for Sakura grew and Naruto had grew on Sakura.

Sakura still loves Sasuke, and Naruto respects this.

However, unknown to Naruto, Sakura is starting to have feelings of her own for Naruto. Sakura sees Naruto as a friend but there is something more there.

Naruto may not live very long due the Kyuubi chakra, or his promise to bring Sasuke back, or if Akatsuki captures him. Sakura worries for him and doesn't want to lose him like she has lost Sasuke.

Things between them may not change and Sakura may marry Sasuke, but Naruto will always love Sakura.

ACGOMN: Next is Tenten


	55. Tenten

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto, okay?

**Tenten**

Tenten has no last name. She has no parents or family.

Wait that's wrong. Lee is like her brother, Gai is a strange authority figure, and Neji is one of her closet friends, who could be more.

Tenten makes sure Lee doesn't kill himself while training.

Tenten makes sure Neji eats and sleeps, because he has a tendency to forget those things that every humans needs.

Tenten can only shake her head at the antics of Gai.

Tenten may have no last name, but she has a family.

ACGOMN: Next is Lee.


	56. Lee

ACGOMN: To Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto

**Lee**

Rock Lee works hard.

Lee may dress and look weird, but he really is a nice guy.

Lee admires Gai like a father.

Lee admires Neji as a rival.

Lee admires Tenten for her keeping up with the boys for so long.

He may only know taijutsu, but he is still strong nonetheless.

He may not have a crush on Sakura anymore, but still holds a place in his heart for her.

Lee does not break promises.

ACGOMN: Next up is Akatsuki.


	57. Akatsuki

ACGOMN: Next one

Don't own Naruto

**Akatsuki**

Akatsuki- Red Moon.

This organization is complied of the most fearsome S-class missing ninja you ever met.

Akatsuki is after the Bijuu sealed into nine different ninja.

So far they have 4– Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi, two unknown ones.

Sanbi is in the progress of being captured.

Hidan and Kakuzu are tearing Fire Country apart to look for more Jinchuuriki.

Naruto wants to stop them at any cost.

Gaara died, but was brought back by Chiyo.

Yugito is pinned threw her hands, bleeding to death.

Sanbi is reigning free with no host.

Akatsuki will get all of them.

For more power of course.

Too bad they don't realize...You don't control demons, they control you.

ACGOMN: Next is Tayuya and Kimimaro.


	58. TayuKimi

ACGOMN: Next one

Don't own Naruto.

**TayuKimi**

Tayuya is a tomboy, has a bad mouth and take no crap from no body.

Kimimaro devoted himself to himself to Orochimaru.

Tayuya worked well with her teammates, as the Sound Five.

Kimimaro was distant and aloof from his team.

Tayuya sometimes got annoyed at Kimimaro for not talking to them about what's up his ass, as she put it.

Kimimaro always wondered why Tayuya was like that, a crude girl.

Tayuya feared Kimimaro's power.

Kimimaro like Tayuya's music.

Tayuya had a slight crush on him, but would never admit it, ever.

Kimimaro was intrigued by Tayuya, but was too busy in pleasing Orochimaru to put any effort into figuring her out.

Too busy with helping Orochimaru, not realizing that they could have had something.

ACGOMN: next is Gaara and Tsunade.


	59. GaaTsu

ACGOMN: Next one...If people can pair Naruto and Tsunade together, then I can put Gaara and Tsunade together.

Don't own Naruto.

**GaaTsu**

Tsunade is the Godaime Hokage and is fifty one years old.

Gaara is the new Godaime Kazekage and is fifteen years old.

They had met on several occasions seeing as on how their villages are allies.

Gaara reminds Tsunade of Naruto, really the childhood. She had heard about Naruto's from Iruka and Gaara's from Temari.

Tsunade reminds Gaara of no one, yet she is nice to him and helps him.

Tsunade gave Gaara advice on how to be a Kage, not that it was much help anyway.

Gaara gave Tsunade another reason to put her life on the line. No sense it dying young. Tsunade knows this so well.

Let's just say that visiting Konoha to have a meeting with the Godaime is better than with any lord or other leader to Gaara. Maybe it's just being in Konoha.

Tsunade knows Gaara gets bored with the politics, she does too. That's why most of the time Temari comes in place of Gaara, because she is better at it.

So one day Tsunade brought him out to lunch at Ichiraku. The boy never had ramen. When she mentioned it was Naruto's favorite, he went along.

Gaara loves ramen now, almost as much as Naruto.

Tsunade decides that she'll teach Gaara things about being a Kage and help along with his social improvement.

Yeah the Godaime Kazekage and Godaime Hokage are friends.

ACGOMN: Next is Shizune.


	60. Shizune

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Shizune**

Shizune misses her uncle and mother, but now she has Tsunade and Naruto.

Shizune is an excellent medic ninja. Unknown to most, she does have the super strength of her sensei.

Shizune is calm, organized, and tends to be a worry wart.

Shizune sees Tsunade as a surrogate mother or aunt.

Shizune sees Naruto as a little brother.

Shizune has many friends now.

She hopes to Kami that nothing happens to Naruto or Tsunade for that matter, but she has faith.

ACGOMN: Next up is Kabuto.


	61. Kabuto

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Kabuto**

Yakushi Kabuto is really not loyal to Orochimaru.

Sure, he does everything Orochimaru tells him to do, but really he just wants to be important.

Kabuto may have been evil, but he does have some kindness. He healed Hinata during Neji and Naruto's match, and offered to heal Sakura after getting injured by a Four-tail Kyuubi Naruto.

Kabuto spied on Orochimaru for Akatsuki for some time, but left that idea after he was found out.

He is mysterious and very ambiguous.

Figuring him out will be very hard to do.

ACGOMN: Next up Akamaru.


	62. Akamaru

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. who so kindly gives me requests.

Don't own Naruto.

**Akamaru**

Akamaru is Kiba's ninken and best friend.

Akamaru understands some things better than most humans.

He also knows when it's okay to run.

Akamaru will be a famous ninken someday.

Akamaru yet is still young.

ACGOMN: Next up is Kuromaru.


	63. Kuromaru

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Kuromaru**

Kuromaru is Inuzuka Tsume's canine companion.

Kuromaru as the name suggests is black and has wolfish features.

He is missing his left ear and right eye.

He is the only other ninken, besides Pakkun, to talk.

Kuromaru has seen some things in his life that you would never believe.

He has been in many fight and is one tough dog.

Kuromaru will protect his kin.

ACGOMN: Next up is Tsume.


	64. Tsume

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. Who keep me busy with their requests.

Don't own Naruto.

**Tsume**

Inuzuka Tsume is a Jounin and a mother.

Tsume is the best with dogs.

She makes sure that Hana and Kiba are training hard.

Tsume doesn't mess around and is good natured, but can be...a bitch. That's the other way I can put it.

She won't give up on like her son. She cares about her family and dogs above all.

ACGOMN: Next up is Hana.


	65. Hana

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Hana**

Inuzuka Hana is different from her family.

Hana's name has two meanings nose or flower which is both relevant.

Hana loves to treat and take are of animals.

Her companions Haimaru Triplets are cool.

Hana helps her little brother when necessary.

Hana can be kind and mean when she wants.

She is no pushover.

ACGOMN: Next is Gamakichi.


	66. Gamakichi

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Gamakichi**

Gamakichi is smart and is able to talk.

Gamakichi wants to prove himself to his father, Gamabunta.

Gamakichi needs to protect his inexperienced and somewhat weak brother Gamatatsu.

He likes to hang out and train with Naruto.

He is getting smarter and stronger everyday with help from his father and Naruto.

ACGOMN:Next up is Gai.


	67. Gai

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Gai**

Maito Gai is a bit extreme in his training methods.

Gai loves to challenge Kakashi and to train Lee, Neji and Tenten.

Gai is weird looking, but he is very strong.

He does odd things, but it all works out fine.

Gai's speed is matched by one other, Kisame of Akatsuki.

Gai really didn't remember him.

Gai takes everything as a challenge and masters it.

ACGOMN: Um, that's it for now. Maybe three more.


	68. Shukaku

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Shukaku**

Ichibi no Shukaku is the one tail raccoon dog demon.

Shukaku misses reigning free among the land.

He actually started to like Gaara, until them bastards split our souls. It hurt and it Shukaku's terms like a mother fucker.

Now Shukaku is captured and really pissed.

And once they try and control Shukaku, they are going to be so screwed.

ACGOMN: Next is Hachibi.


	69. Hachibi

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. who is now one of my favorite people in the world now, cause he is sweet.

Don't own Naruto.

**Hachibi**

Hachibi no Hachimata is the eight tail snake demon.

Hachibi likes to stay away from things, and people no less.

Hachibi knows that he's being chased after by Akatsuki, but really can't do anything from where he is.

Hachibi isn't happy and can't wait to unleash his power on the fools of Akatsuki.

ACGOMN: Next is Temari!


	70. Temari

ACGOMN: Once again this is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto

**Temari**

Temari is one of the best.

She is strong, smart and beautiful.

But one thing she is not good at is dealing with her feelings.

Feelings that she failed her youngest brother Gaara, and being the big sister he needed.

Feelings of love for that lazy yet loveable genius Shikamaru.

She doesn't do well with those, but everything else she is good at.

That and drawing.

ACGOMN: Next is Gaara.


	71. Gaara

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Gaara**

Gaara of the Sand was most dangerous and still is.

Gaara needed a change of heart and Naruto did that.

Gaara had a crappy childhood and no one to fall back on.

Naruto is his best friend and one of his first.

Gaara likes Konoha.

Gaara remembers how mean and rude he was to his siblings, but he said sorry and he was forgiven. That was something that he did not understand. After all he to them, they forgave him.

Gaara remembers his growing relationship with Temari and Kankurou and is filled with contentment, that's the only way to describe it.

Gaara was once feared and avoided, now slowly he is being accepted. And what's odd to Gaara that children aren't afraid of him, but he doesn't question.

ACGOMN: Next is Kankurou.


	72. Kankurou

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

I don't own Naruto.

**Kankurou**

Kankurou tries his best to be a good brother.

Sometimes he is crude and maybe a bully, but under all that makeup he has a nice heart.

Kankurou is one of the best puppet masters ever.

When Gaara was captured he tried so hard to get him back, but instead got poisoned by Sasori.

When Gaara died that split second a piece of Kankurou died as well, he really did create a bond with Gaara and intends to keep it.

Kankurou is a good guy.

ACGOMN: Next is Chiyo.


	73. Chiyo

ACGOMN: For Matt and T.K. again

Don't own Naruto.

**Chiyo**

Chiyo was the cause of Gaara's pain and suffering.

Chiyo didn't really care at first, then she met Naruto a Konoha ninja that cared about the Suna head.

In all Chiyo's years has never seen an ally be so worried, it soothed her soul.

So, in return of screwing up Gaara's life, she gave her life to save him. It was only right.

ACGOMN: Next up is Pakkun.


	74. Pakkun

ACGOMN: Again for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Pakkun**

Pakkun is the leader of Kakashi's ninken.

Pakkun is smart, yet lazy. He also uses the same shampoo as Sakura.

Pakkun doesn't know how many times he has saved Kakashi's ass in a battle. Kakashi owes him big time. Pakkun can't stand kids sometimes.

Pakkun is the only other ninken to be able to speak.

Pakkun can't waits for Kakashi to retire.

ACGOMN: Next is the Sound 5.


	75. Sound 5

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**The Sound 5**

The Sound Five were the best of Orochimaru's ninja.

The sound Five met their match, when they were required to get Sasuke.

They never expected to be destroyed by mere genin.

Tayuya was the only girl, but really like a boy.

Sakon/Ukon were the creepy ones.

Kimimaro was the leader and aloof guy.

Jiroubou was the nice fat ass guy.

Kidomaru was tease of the group.

Tayuya was cut down by Shikamaru and Temari, mostly the latter.

Sakon/Ukon were brought down by Kiba and Kankurou, mostly the latter.

Kimimaro was brought down by his illness, Gaara and Lee, mostly the first.

Jiroubou was taken down by Chouji.

Kidomaru was taken down by Neji.

Just goes to show they would have been better off alone anyway and not with Orochimaru.

ACGOMN: Next is Kakkou the guy who killed Obito.


	76. Kakkou

ACGOMN: This is also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto okay?

**Kakkou**

Kakkou killed Obito. There is no other way to put it.

He fought against Konoha.

He meant to kill Kakashi, but then Obito pushed him out of the way.

Kakkou would be a hero in Iwa, but not Konoha.

ACGOMN: I know it's short but I couldn't really do anything with him. Requests are still open until Aug. 22nd


	77. Yondaime Kazekage

ACGOMN: Okay this is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Yondaime Kazekage**

The Yondaime Kazekage has three children. A daughter and two sons.

The third child he condemned to a life of pain and emotional turmoil.

He wanted the demon tool, like Konoha had, so he thought.

How wrong he was.

He tried to assassinate his youngest son, Gaara at young age.

He kept his two oldest away from the monster that took his wife's life.

The Yondaime Kazekage messed up big time.

He lost against Orochimaru and died.

He never saw the error of his ways.

ACGOMN: Okay next is Shodaime.


	78. Shodaime

ACGOMN: this again is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Shodaime**

The Shodaime Hokage created Konoha with his own developed jutsu.

He create the noble village of Konoha that stands today.

He hoped all the things he passed on to his brother and his students, and his grandchildren would live forever.

Shodaime was a smart man and planned Konoha to last forever.

The Shodaime loved all of Konoha and its people.

He protected them with all his heart and soul.

He was the first Hokage and is the best.

ACGOMN: Next is Nidaime.


	79. Nidaime

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Nidaime**

The Nidaime Hokage was good.

He had an great personality that attracted people.

Nidaime looked up to the Shodaime, his big brother.

Nidaime loved his students– the future Sandaime, Homura, and Koharu.

Nidaime was a good man and Hokage.

He totally best Kisame is a water jutsu fight.

ACGOMN: Next is Konohamaru.


	80. Konohamaru

ACGOMN: For Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Konohamaru**

Konohamaru admired Naruto, as to so much as to act like him.

Konohamaru hates his title of honorable grandson, he annoys him to no end.

He misses his grandpa and parents very much.

He is suck with his uncle, Asuma.

Konohamaru doesn't think that he knows what he is doing.

He really wants to become Hokage, he will.

ACGOMN: Next is Hanabi.


	81. Hanabi

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Hanabi**

Hyuuga Hanabi isn't an idiot or a brat like most people peg as one.

She hates that her sister is weak, well no really.

Hanabi can't stand the fact that Hinata always goes easy on her, she can tell.

At first Hanabi thought that Hinata was insulting her.

But she realized that Hinata was protecting her from getting hurt and berated by their father.

Hinata is the rightful heir, although Neji is more so.

Hanabi doesn't want to be Head.

She wants to be normal, but that'll never happen.

Hanabi just hopes that her older sister starts fighting her for real, so she doesn't have to deal with being the Head.

She'll even risk being put in the Branch Family, if that is what it takes.

Hanabi just wants to be normal.

ACGOMN: Next is Ranmaru.


	82. Ranmaru

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Ranmaru**

Ranmaru looked up to Raiga as a father figure.

He thought the only way to live hislife, was by serving as Raiga's eyes.

Ranmaru then met Tenten, Lee, Naruto, and Neji.

They were so cool to a kid like him.

And the Tenten girl was so nice to him.

Ranmarureally wanted to understand not giving up and he did.

He attempted to kill Raiga which was a bad move.

It goes against the value of protecting your precious people.

Ranmaru soon would learn.

ACGOMN: Next is Head Ninja, which was the guy who kidnaped Hinata when she was younger.


	83. Head Ninja

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Head Ninja**

Head Ninja was what he was known as only.

He had thought he had the prefect plan to get the Byakugan.

How wrong he was to underestimate the Hyuugas.

It was simple enough to kidnap a little girl, but he was caught by Hiashi. One very pissed off guy.

He knew Kumo would never get the Byakugan at this rate.

ACGOMN: Next is Udon.


	84. Udon

ACGOMN: Once again for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Udon**

Udon is a weird little kid.

He likes to draw especially.

Udon wants to become a great ninja like Naruto.

Udon grew up after a while and knows never to give up.

ACGOMN: Next is Yashamaru.


	85. Yashamaru

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Yashamaru**

Yashamaru loved his sister dearly.

He loved her kids as well, even Gaara.

Yashamaru didn't like the Yondaime Kazekage, he was horrible to Gaara.

He tried to show Gaara the light as to not grow up bad.

When he was ordered to assassinate his nephew, his heart died. He had no choice.

So when the sand attacked him, he was glad to die. He wouldn't have been able to face Temari, who looks so much like his sister, and Kankurou if he succeeded in killing Gaara.

ACGOMN: Next up is Karura.


	86. Karura

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. again.

Don't own Naruto.

**Karura**

Karura loved her husband, she really did.

Karura was a good mother to Temari and Kankurou.

She was so happy to find out she was with child again.

She wasn't so thrilled to find out what her husband and the Suna elders planned.

They put that demon in her child!

How dare they, but there was nothing she could do.

Karura with her last breath cursed Suna to die and hoped her son would get revenge.

Those were very bad last moments.

ACGOMN: Next is Moegi.


	87. Moegi

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Moegi**

Moegi admired Naruto, like her two friends.

Moegi wanted to be a great ninja like Temari that girl who came to class one day.

Moegi would make sure of it.

She wouldn't be weak.

She wouldn't cry at the pain.

She wouldn't go and fall in love with a boy and throw it all away for him.

She is smart.

ACGOMN: Okay, next is SasuNaru...


	88. SasuNaru

ACGOMN: Okay this is for Kitsune no Yuuki. Okay this is SasuNaru so if you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai don't read it...This is a warning. I never wrote yaoi or shonen-ai before, so if it's not good don't hurt me. I'm really trying.

Don't own Naruto.

**SasuNaru**

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to blonde idiot known as Uzumaki Naruto. At first he hated Naruto for being so bright, loud and happy.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't understand what he felt about the avenger known as Uchiha Sasuke. Like Sasuke, Naruto hated Sasuke for being cool, attracting all the attention, and being better than him.

Sasuke hated when Naruto's lips touched his in that accidental first kiss.

Naruto nearly gagged at the thought of his unofficial first kiss.

Once Sasuke got used to Naruto, he began loving him. He wasn't suppose to love. It didn't help when Sakura had feelings for him too. Sakura was like a annoying sister to Sasuke, nothing more nothing less.

Once Naruto got used to Sasuke, he began feelings weird...falling in love. He was suppose to have a crush on Sakura, but really didn't anymore.

Sasuke hated every time Sakura punched Naruto for doing something so mediocre. Sasuke hated every time Kakashi put Naruto down. Sasuke hated anyone who touched or harmed Naruto in anyway.

Naruto hates the way Kakashi and Sakura give Sasuke their undivided attention. Naruto hates anyone to gain Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke hates his brother. That only intensified when Itachi came after Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't like Itachi take Naruto and hurt him.

Naruto hates Itachi. He hurt Sasuke and always is on Sasuke's mind, when he is brooding. Naruto wishes to be the one to kill Itachi, but will leave it Sasuke.

Naruto was heartbroken when Sasuke left. HOW DARE HE LEAVE WITH NO INDICATION TO HIM! Naruto's anger only heightened when Sakura told him that she was the last person to him. She couldn't stop him and Sasuke left Sakura on a park bench out cold. He may not have a crush on Sakura, but he still cares for her. He left him with no goodbye and Sakura in so much pain. He promised to bring him back for her, but really for him too.

Sasuke was glad the last person he saw was Sakura, not Naruto. He wouldn't have been able to leave if it was Naruto trying to stop him that night. Sasuke heard Sakura's confession clearly and appreciated the gesture, but she was like a sister. Sasuke knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Sakura on a park bench but he had to. Sasuke hopes no one comes after him. He needs this power to kill Itachi, he reasons with himself.

At the Valley of the End, they stared each other down. Sasuke wanting to leave, before he reveals anything stupid (his love for the blonde). Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha kicking and screaming like a two year old. Sasuke explained to Naruto about Itachi's final words. Naruto really didn't care at this point. As the fight when on, it became harder for Sasuke or Naruto to kill each other.

With the final attack, Naruto is out cold. Sasuke watches as the sun fades and the rain begins. He is hurt as well. He won again. He has to leave. With one last look at the blonde, he leaves.

Two and half years later, and Sasuke is jealous. This Sai guy is invading his territory. Sai acts as 'Naruto's Protector', and Sasuke hates him for it. Sakura seems the same, but something with the way she looks at Naruto know does not bode well with the raven hair teen. Naruto is his love, he doesn't want anyone else to have him. Too bad Sasuke gave that up the moment he left.

Naruto stares in shock at Sasuke. Finally after years it is him again, he'll keep his promise. Even if he has to sacrifice his chance as Hokage, then so be it. Naruto will not give up, until Sasuke is back where he is suppose to be. In Konoha with Team 7. Like how things were before.

When Sasuke was ordered to leave, he did. He wanted to go back and steal Naruto away. Naruto wanted to chase after.

It seems that fate and others will keep them apart a bit longer. Until next for them...

ACGOMN: Um, hi. Yeah I don't know how this is. Um I need only 12 more requests to reach 100. Remember any person, couple, or whatever.


	89. Ebisu

ACGOMN: For Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Ebisu**

Ebisu is a highly honorable ninja.

He is also a closet pervert.

At first he thought of Naruto as only the demon fox, Kyuubi.

Naturally he was wrong.

His job as a private trainer was hard.

But now he leads the genin team of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon...that's worse.

Ebisu really needs a vacation.

ACGOMN: Next is Hayate.


	90. Hayate

ACGOMN: Also for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Hayate**

Gekko Hayate was a good man.

Hayate was also not in the best of health, but he nonetheless was the first to find out about the Sand Sound invasion plan.

Hayate tried his best again Baki, but it was no use.

He really tried.

Hayate is going to be missed among the Jounin and others that knew him.

If had survived, things might have gone differently.

ACGOMN: Next is Genma.


	91. Genma

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Genma**

Shiranui Genma always has his senbon in his mouth.

A very useful weapon, indeed.

Genma is good natured.

He fights Baki when Sand and Sound attacked, to a draw.

Genma saw with his own eyes four cursed seals in action...it was creepy...more so than Anko's.

Genma really wants the thing between Sound and Konoha to end soon.

ACGOMN: Next is Raido.


	92. Raido and Aoba

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Raido**

Namiashi Raido was an assistant to the Sandaime.

Raido misses the Sandaime like everyone else.

He sees also the power of the cursed seal and was critically injured.

Shizune saved him, thank goodness for him.

Raido isn't ready to die yet.

ACGOMN: Okay...I'm putting another one in here for all of my reviewers.

**Aoba**

Yamashiro Aoba fought off the Sound Sand invading armies, repelling Kabuto's attack.

He was the guy who told Sasuke that Itachi had returned.

He simply forgot to look in the room before talking.

He really needs to work on that.

ACGOMN: Okay next is Anko.


	93. Anko

ACGOMN: For Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Anko**

Mitarashi Anko is a good jounin.

She is a bit bloodthirsty, but that's okay.

She is also silly, when she wants to be.

Anko wants Orochimaru dead.

She was very angry to find out about Sasuke getting the cursed seal as well.

She knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle it.

Anko warned the sandaime of Orochimaru's presence in the forest.

Anko's cursed seal is activated again, something she fears.

When Anko is in cursed seal mode, she can't tell the difference between friend or foe...That truly frightens the woman.

Contrary to popular belief, she hates unnecessary blood shed.

People think they have Anko pegged, but how wrong are they.

ACGOMN: Okay next is Tonton.


	94. Tonton

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Tonton**

Tonton is a smart pig.

She can track things like a dog.

She has her own speech that Shizune and Tsunade seem to understand.

Tonton loves spending time with Shizune and Tsunade, but nowadays that is lacking.

She misses the old times, but I guess she likes it in Konoha.

ACGOMN: Next is Dan.


	95. Dan and Nawaki

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K. again.

Don't own Naruto.

**Dan**

Dan's dream was to be Hokage to protect those important to him.

After his younger sister died that is.

Shizune was all he had.

Until Tsunade that is.

He really loved her.

He was glad that she isn't dead and alive being the Hokage like he wanted to be.

ACGOMN: Okay another extra one for the reviewers.

**Nawaki**

Nawaki loved his sister, grandpa, and the village of Konoha.

He wanted to become Hokage.

But he was struck down in the time of war.

His last thought were of his sister and how she would be.

ACGOMN: Okay next is Chouza.


	96. Chouza

ACGOMN: Next is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Chouza**

Akimichi Chouza is a good, kind hearted man.

He loved to hand out with his buddies Shikaku and Inoichi.

He is very proud of what kind of man his son has become.

Chouza defended the village alongside his teammates at the invasion once again.

It was like when they were younger and do all mission together.

Now they have families and separate mission to go on.

Ah, Chouza loves to think of the good old days.

ACGOMN: Next is Shibi.


	97. Shibi

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Shibi**

Aburmane Shibi is mysterious and quiet.

Smart and cool in any situations.

Shibi likes to spend time with his son, Shino.

Shibi's best friend is Tsume, odd as it may sound they get along quiet well.

Shibi never holds grudges and is a kind tough father.

Shibi fights hard to keep what he has.

ACGOMN: Next is Shikaku.


	98. Shikaku and Yoshino

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Shikaku**

Nara Shikaku is lazy and whipped by his wife.

Shikaku likes to annoy Shikamaru, just because he can.

Shikaku is a genius like his son.

But what makes Shikaku mad, he has never won against Shikamaru is shogi.

That's sad.

But not as sad as Inoichi having a daughter instead of a son, which Shikaku likes to tease him about.

Shikaku loves his wife's sweet moments the most and when she smiles.

He always tells Shikamaru that he'll understand why he is married to a such a troublesome woman someday.

Shikaku just wants to retire soon.

ACGOMN: Okay and the final extra is also for my reviewers.

**Yoshino**

Nara Yoshino is a bossy high spirited woman.

She has her sweet moments too.

She has her husband whipped and her son scared, just the way it should be.

Yoshino is also a damn good ninja.

She wants her son to become famous and work hard.

Yoshino really wants her son and husband to work hard, but it's hard.

ACGOMN: Next is Inoichi.


	99. Inoichi

ACGOMN: Next is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Inoichi**

Yamanaka Inoichi is quiet an energetic man.

He hates it when he is teased about having a daughter instead of a son.

He wouldn't trade Ino for a son anyway.

Inoichi is a good ninja and works best Shikaku and Chouza, naturally.

He is a bit showy, but that's okay.

Everyone has their faults.

Inoichi is a good spot in his life and wouldn't trade it for the world.

ACGOMN: Next one is the **_LAST_** one..Ibiki.


	100. Ibiki

ACGOMN: This is for Matt and T.K.

Don't own Naruto.

**Ibiki**

Morino Ibiki is head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Squad and he is very good at his job.

He is the best at mental torture.

Ibiki is the first examiner of the Chuunin exams and Naruto was the only person he can't intimidate.

To Ibiki, Naruto is a truly 'interesting person.'

Ibiki knows everything there is to know on human psychology.

He knows what is like to be tortured as an enemy prisoner, which is the cause of his scars.

Ibiki is both tough in body and mind.

ACGOMN: Okay, that's it for this. 100 of One Shots and/or Drabbles.

Thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot. And a special thanks to Matt and T.K. who requested the most drabbles in here.

If you like this then check out _Naruto: Interview_, which is what I'm working on next.


End file.
